Tic tac tic
by Mattdreams
Summary: Ey, pajarito. ¿Cómo llevas la noche? ¿Muchos hombres malos a los que patear? Bueno. Yo sí que ando algo aburrido. Así que, si no tienes nada que hacer, ya sabes, ven antes a casa. ¿Vale?


**N/A: **Buenas noches a todos ^^_  
_

Aquí me encuentro de nuevo en el fandom de DC, y aunque ya había escrito de Tim Drake en otras ocasiones (en la ship de KonTimBart asdfgh *-*) y de Jason con una discusión con el joven Damian Wayne, esta vez vengo a traeros un relato de lo que se ha convertido sin saber muy bien como en mi nueva OTP de los comics americanos: El JayTim

La verdad es que la historia sobre como cojones he llegado a amar tanto esta pareja es muy larga XD y se remonta por los... diciembres/noviembres del año pasado, y como no, la culpa la tiene mi principito, mi Tim Drake particular.

Este fic ya sabes que ya dedicado a toi, señorito, que ya era hora que te escribiese algo de ellos tras que me insistieras tanto jaja.

Espero que a todos los lectores os guste esta historia y nos vemos (ojalá XD) pronto.

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

_El piano es como un pequeño tic tac tic que se repite sin cansancio. _

_Una nota, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra._

_Do, mi, sol. Do, mi, sol. Do, mi, sol. Do, mi, sol. Do, mi, sol._

_Y después cambiamos otra vez._

_A otra nota, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra, otra._

_Re, fa, la. Re, fa, la. Re, fa, la. Re, fa, la. Re, fa, la. Re, fa, la. _

_Los dedos del pianista son largos, finos, parecen hechos con dos ramas de rosal._

_Con espinas._

_Y tienen tierra, mucha tierra. La suciedad lame su piel._

_No, no es su piel. Son unos guantes de tela, que en otro tiempo seguramente fueron blancos._

_Quiero llevarme las manos a la cara, necesito tocarme la cara. Pero no puedo._

_Unas ataduras en las muñecas me queman, hacen que la carne se vuelva de fuego. Y duele._

_Quiero gritar, pero por mucho que abra la boca, que expulse aire por ella, la voz se niega a salir. No quiere. Tiene miedo de salir al exterior._

_Porque mi voz es de cristal, un cristal tan puro, tan fino, que el mero contacto con el mundo real la destrozaría._

_Mi voz sería una lluvia fina y arenosa hecha de miles de cristales tan pequeños como…_

_Una risa. Hay una risa en la sala. Una risa que no es una risa, sino más bien el gorgoteo de una fuente._

_Ni siquiera parece humana._

_Pero nadie ríe, porque no hay nadie para poder reírse._

_Y la música cambia._

_Ahora seamos un la, si, re. La, si, re. La, si, re. La, si, re. La, si, re. La, si, re._

_Tres notas que se repiten una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez._

_Las ataduras de golpe se vuelven más fuertes, y ya no sólo queman mi piel, mi carne. Ahora son mis huesos los que están sufriendo la tortura._

_Porque no tengo piel, ni carne, ni músculos, ni tejidos en las muñecas. Solo hay huesos. Blancos, pulidos, perfectamente colocados para que pueda mover mis manos._

_Y ahora están apresados bajo esas cuerdas. Gruesas y calientes. Que me queman, que me hace querer gritar cada vez con más fuerza._

_El tic tac tic del piano continúa. Esa repetición de notas es una perfecta comparativa con el camino que recorre el segundero de un reloj. Es lo mismo, sin variaciones. Como las idas y venidas de un péndulo._

_Tic tac tic._

_Do, mi, sol._

_Tic tac tic._

_Re, fa, la._

_Tic tac tic._

_La, si, re._

_Lo mismo da. Lo mismo es. No importa como lo quieras disimular._

_Comienzan a escucharse unas voces a lo lejos. Hablan, se ríen, cantan._

_Son mujeres, hombres, niños, niñas, ancianos, ancianas. Sus voces se entremezclan, y es como si se volviesen una sola. Una voz muy fuerte que se eleva y se eleva._

_Pero en realidad no puedo oírlas, ya que el sonido del piano se sobrepone._

_Mis oídos solo captan esas tres notas que varían y se repiten hasta la saciedad._

_Quiero oír esas voces, las necesito. Ellos pueden sacarme de aquí, desatar esas cuerdas, liberarme de todo._

_¿Pero cómo me van a escuchar, si yo no puedo hablar, y el piano está tan alto que ni siquiera puedo oírles con claridad?_

_Ellos no saben que estoy aquí. Lo sé._

_No pueden venir a rescatarme. Y no lo harán._

_Aunque, claro, quizás no es porque no me oigan, o porque no saben que me encuentro aquí atrapado. Puede ser que no quieran venir. Y punto._

_Porque todas esas voces hablan de mí, sí. Hablan mal de mí._

_Hablan de mis fallos, de mis errores, de mis meteduras de pata, de mis defectos._

_Por eso, aunque el piano desapareciera, aunque mi voz fuera hecha de aire, que viaja y viaja hasta los oídos de la gente, no vendrían a por mí._

_Y de nuevo esa risa._

_Primero, otra vez, como el gorgoteo de una fuente. Una risa que no es una risa porque no es humana._

_Pero de golpe cambia. Cambia. Cambia. Cambia. Cambia. Cambia. Cambia. _

_Es grave, y de pronto aguda, y otra vez grave. Es gutural, y suave, y lírica, y brutal._

_Es la risa de un hombre. Un hombre que ha sufrido, y que ha sobrevivido._

_Es la risa de un hombre que ya nada le importa. Porque, ¿qué puede importarle después de todo?_

_Y la risa cada vez es más fuerte, tanto que el piano pasa a un segundo plano._

_Las ataduras desaparecen, y es en el movimiento que hago con la cabeza para poder mirarme las manos, en ese momento que mis ojos regresan al frente, cuando le veo._

_Es el pianista quien ha estado riéndose todo este tiempo._

_Con su cabello grasiento, desordenado, del color de la hierba recién cortada. Con esos ojos grandes, desorbitados, con mirada enloquecida. Y esa boca._

_Esa boca._

_Con unos labios rojos tan largos que le llegan hasta las orejas. Y sonríen. Me sonríen._

_Y puedo verle los dientes. Uno, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro._

_Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Quiero levantarme y salir corriendo. Huir._

_Sentarme en el sofá, envolverme en una manta, beberme un batido y ver la TV._

_Sólo quiero eso. Algo sencillo, mundano, rutinario y natural._

_Pero el pianista se levanta de su asiento, y a pesar de que se encuentra lejos del instrumento, que sus pasos, decididos a caminar en mi dirección, le alejan cada vez más del piano, este sigue sonando._

_Con su do, mi, sol. Y su re, fa, la. Y su la, si, re. Con su tic tac tic._

_Se sigue riendo, pero esta cada vez es menos una risa. Sino miles de ellas. _

_Un millón, dos millones, tres millones de risas que salen a borbotones de entre sus labios antinaturales._

Abro los ojos y mi techo me saluda como si desde que he cerrado los ojos sólo hayan pasado cinco minutos. Allí arriba, en las alturas, inmutable.

Respiro hondo y trago saliva antes de levantar las manos y comprobar que en las muñecas tengo, efectivamente, no solo piel, sino carne y músculos bajo esta.

No hay rastros de ataduras, y a lo lejos no se escuchan ni voces, ni risas, y mucho menos ningún piano.

Me incorporo lentamente, dejando que la sábana escurra por mi pecho antes de terminar hecha un burruño en mis caderas. Paso la mano por mi frente sudorosa, y solo entonces soy del todo consciente de que acabo de tener una pesadilla.

Vuelvo a respirar hondo, y cierro los ojos el suficiente tiempo como para cerciorarme de que realmente estoy despierto, y que los sueños que hasta hace unos segundos me atormentaban, no siguen acechando en las sombras a que me vuelva a dormir.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hasta la ventana. Allí afuera, en la oscura noche, miles de farolas intentan iluminar vagos caminos hacia casa, y los coches, rápidos y veloces, con sus motores rugiendo, creen que pueden suplir los cantos de los pájaros durante el día.

Me encuentro atrapado en ese tiempo en el que es demasiado tarde y demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa.

Claro que a mí las horas deberían darme igual. Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Como si hace un sol esplendoroso en el cielo y decido dormir hasta el día siguiente. O si, como ahora, es de noche cerrada, y salgo por la ventana para correr sin descanso por esas calles que a tantos niños les dan miedo.

¿Pero qué es lo que se supone que quiero hacer, si mi respiración aún está entrecortada y mis piernas, temblorosas, amenazan con tirarme al suelo?

Si al menos no me encontrase solo…

Me giro de golpe, ignorando el mareo que mi cabeza ha decidido regalarme, y me precipito contra la mesilla de noche, cogiendo el móvil con manos torpes.

No es una emergencia, no es urgente, ni siquiera debería ser necesario. Pero es esto justo lo que quiero hacer.

**Bitterbirdie:**

_Ey, pajarito. _

_¿Cómo llevas la noche?_

_¿Muchos hombres malos a los que patear?_

Me quedo mirando la pantalla del teléfono móvil. Como pierde tono, como su luz se apaga poco a poco, hasta que se queda en negro.

Y pasa un segundo, y luego otro, y a lo tonto ya han pasado varios minutos. Pero la respuesta aún se demora un poco más.

Es lógico, en una ciudad como esta lo más normal es que, durante la noche de un viernes, la delincuencia aumente considerablemente, y que el pobre Drake esté hasta arriba, corriendo de un edificio a otro, gancho en mano permanente.

Suspiro y sonrío, mientras cierro los ojos y niego ligeramente.

**Bitterbirdie:**

_Bueno._

_Yo sí que ando algo aburrido._

_Así que, si no tienes nada que hacer,_

_ya sabes,_

_ven antes a casa._

_¿Vale?_

Tiro el móvil sobre la cama, y después voy yo detrás. Es una tontería intentar volver a dormir, en pocas horas tengo que levantarme. Pero aún así, el colchón me recibe con los brazos abiertos.

El cuerpo me pesa como si me acabaran de dar una paliza, y son esos pinchazos por la espalda, los brazos y las piernas, quienes regresan la pesadilla a mi mente.

Y la voz de la experiencia me dice rápidamente que es una tontería pensar en ello. Sé de sobra de qué trata, lo que quiere decirme, y no será la última vez que sueñe algo parecido en lo que me queda de vida.

Giro sobre la cama para poder llegar a la otra mesilla de noche, y mientras me apoyo sobre el codo izquierdo, rebusco en el segundo cajón mi cajetilla de tabaco.

Me siento a lo indio, saco un cigarro, lo apoyo entre mis labios, y aspiro poco a poco mientras la llama del mechero enciende mi pequeño vicio.

El humo inunda mi boca, baja raudo por mi garganta, arrasando con todo a su paso. Mis pulmones lo reciben cansados, acostumbrados a su intromisión rutinaria. Y de pronto, todo regresa, y sale de mis órganos, sube veloz y sale impregnando con su sabor mis labios. Ahora el humo es libre, y asciende, y fluye, y desaparece como polvos de hada ante mis ojos.

Las primeras veces que yo fumé, no contaría con más de doce años. Y más que por gusto, lo hacía para poder sentirme mayor, alguien más adulto que sale a la ventana a poder fumar.

Bueno, eso, y poder relajarme. El obligarme a aspirar, tragar humo y expulsarlo, hacía que poco a poco los nervios, que a cada año eran más violentos, se evaporasen y consumieran de la misma manera que hacía el cigarro entre mis dedos.

Cojo el cenicero y lo coloco a mi lado mientras me tumbo, dando otra bocanada a ese cáncer enrollado en papel.

La habitación a oscuras parece más pequeña de lo que en realidad es. Las pocas luces que entran por la ventana se entremezclan con las sombras que reinan en el dormitorio, y juntas dibujan formas extrañas por las paredes y los muebles.

No quiero jugar a adivinarlas, bastantes monstruos he tenido ya por una noche.

Espero hasta que el cigarro se termina, dejo la colilla consumida y me levanto. No voy a dormir, pero el corazón me sigue latiendo con un ligero nerviosismo, y no hay nada mejor para eso que un buen baño relajante.

Ni siquiera me molesto en buscar algo de ropa limpia. Camino con pasos pesados hacia el baño y enciendo la luz.

La bombilla amarillenta me ciega cruelmente durante unos segundos, hasta que mis ojos olvidan su visión nocturna y se acostumbran a la luminosidad que invade el cuarto.

Ignoro el espejo que cuelga de una de las paredes y me siento en el borde de la bañera. Giro las roscas, regulando el agua antes de poner el tapón y dejar que esta se llene.

El agua poco a poco cae del grifo, se choca contra la losa y comienza a llenarse. Y aunque intente concentrarme en su visión, en su sonido, el paso rápido de mi corazón no desacelera.

Porque el _tic tac tic_ continúa en alguna parte de mi cabeza.

_Do, mi, sol. Re, fa, la. La, si, re._

Me levanto y arrodillo al lado de la bañera, y tras coger una bocanada de aire, me sumerjo en lo poco que ha conseguido llenarse.

Aquí dentro solo estamos yo y mi corazón. Esa bomba que se niega a ir más despacio, como un continuo recuerdo de los tormentos a los que me suele someter mi mente.

Esas inseguridades, esos miedos, esos traumas, que como fantasmas salen en mis sueños, pillándome desprevenido, y beben de mí en un intento por consumirme.

El aire se termina, y al salir del agua, el aire ligeramente caldeado por los vapores del próximo baño me recibe con calidez.

Unas manos me acarician el cabello mojado, y bajan por el perfil de mi rostro hasta la barbilla, obligándome a girar. Encontrándome con dos ojos azules que me miran tiernamente.

– Hola, Jason.

– Hola, Tim.

Una sonrisa curva sus labios antes de atraerme hacia él y besarme. Despacio, suavemente, como una caricia.

– ¿Otra pesadilla?

– No, es que estaba teniendo pensamientos impuros contigo y tenía que refrescarme.

Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, aunque esa sonrisa no se borra en ningún momento.

– ¿Has pasado buena noche?

– Movidita, estoy algo cansado – mira hacia la bañera y ladea la cabeza –. ¿Me dejas meterme contigo?

– Es que te estaba esperando, sweetbirdie.

Un nuevo beso se posa sobre mis labios. Y mi corazón se tranquiliza.

Ya no más sonido de reloj.

_Tic tac tic._

_Do, mi, sol. Re, fa, la. La, si, re. _

Tim.


End file.
